The present disclosure relates generally to ejectors. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to ejectors having multiple bays and various components present to facilitate ejection therefrom.
According to one aspect of the present disclosure, a method of assembling an ejector device is provided, the method including the steps of: obtaining an ejector housing having a payload therein and having an ignition source receiving bore; placing an ignition source within the ignition source receiving bore, the ignition source having an orientation adapter receiving bore therein; electrically coupling an orientation adapter to voltage source circuitry; and placing the orientation adapter within the orientation adapter receiving bore such that the ignition source is electrically coupled to the voltage source circuitry via the orientation adapter.
According to another aspect of the present disclosure, an ejector device is provided, the device including: a housing having a payload therein and an ignition source receiving bore, an ignition source disposed within the ignition source receiving bore, the ignition source having an orientation adapter receiving bore therein; and a first orientation adapter electrically coupled to voltage source circuitry, the orientation adapter located within the orientation adapter receiving bore such that the ignition source is electrically coupled to the voltage source circuitry via the orientation adapter.
Additional features of the present disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the presently perceived best mode of carrying out the disclosure.